The Wayward Children
by BlissfulDelirium
Summary: A Fallen Angel, Rebel Angel, and two Wayward Hunters fight against Lucifer and Heavens armies to stop the Apocalypse. (Sam/OC, Destiel)


_ Ilchester, Maryland.  
Outside of St. Mary's Convent._

A young woman stands outside of the St. Mary's Convent as the Demon - Ruby - and the Hunter - Samuel Winchester - break the last of the 66 Seals and release one of God's mightiest unto the Earth. The winds howled and thunder lashed out as the Heavens waged a bloody war against the mortal world. A cold, calm, and quiet expression plagued the woman's face as she watched the Hunter rip the Demon - Lilith - from her vessel and banish her back into the fiery depths of Hell itself.

Bundled up , standing a safe distance from the Convent, the Woman watches as the Hunter unknowingly breaks open the last of the seals. Instantaneous regret flashes in his eyes, and as his brother bursts through the door and into the vestibule, slaying the Demoness, they exchange sorry glances. Just as Sam begins to recite an apology, a blazing light floods out of the portal and through the Convents roof. The boys collapse to their knees, covering their ears as a screeching sound erupts from the same white light. The light burns brighter, and as it engulfs the whole of the room, the boys disappear. Transported by an ominous force into a plane just above. The Woman steps back, surprised at this turn of events. Searching the night sky she sees the plane, watching it soar through the beam of light, narrowly missing it as the light fades and shrinks back into the opened portal. Her eyes - falling back down to the Convent - caught sight of a stream of white light pouring out of the vestibule. Following it up into the night sky, she sighs.  
"_Lucifer…_"

And with a shake of her blackened wings, she's gone into the dark.

It was on a small, lonely wooden bench in the middle of a large, grassy park that I sat. Waiting. Watching. Lucifer has risen, the battle will begin. But what does this mean? Where will I stand on the battlefield… With my brethren? Or with the lone Brother I decided to follow when all others turned away? The brother I defied our Father for has risen. Free from his cage, and I sit hiding from the world. Would any of them accept me now? After all I have done.

The sun was shining, and I could hear birds bickering in the trees. A gust of wind brushes the hair from behind my ear. I knew it wouldn't have been long till he came to find me. Castiel, the Angel of Thursday. I had known this one since his days as a fledgling, having helped train him… And yet, he turned out wiser then I ever was.  
"Our brother has risen…" His voice rings out, softly, knowingly. I nod with uncertainty. Concern flashing over my already grave expression.  
"How?" I look at the young Angel.  
"The last seal has been- " Castiel begins.  
"Not Lucifer. You. How is it you survived? Raphael surely blew you apart." Not many people survived an encounter with a displeased Arch Angel. Ironic, Raphael being an Angel of Healing. Castiel nods. Explaining the uncertainty of how he is here.  
"I do not believe that the Angels brought me back, or that they moved Sam and Dean onto that plane…"  
"You think it was Him, don't you? Our Father?" My chest tightens. Regret fills me, and my voice wavers.  
"Does this upset you?" I chuckled softly to myself. I forgot… the young Angel was not yet fully accustom to human emotions. Nodding, he places an uncertain hand on my shoulder, a gesture of comfort.

As we sat there, watching the stillness of our surroundings , I could sense buzzing from the chattering Angels above.  
"Come… Let us take wing. I'm certain the others will be on the move shortly and we need to begin preparations." Castiel stood from the bench "But first, let us attempt to locate Sam and Dean."  
With that, he was gone.  
I sat there a moment, over-thinking that nights events. Within a single year, I went from keeping a cautious distance from my kind, to teaming up with Castiel and the Winchester's in hopes of derailing the Apocalypse. An Angel, I had known since the beginning and a pair of Hunters that until recently… I barely knew. Shaking my head, I stood from the bench.  
"Well… the world isn't going to save itself."

And with a reluctant shake of my wings, I too was gone.


End file.
